


Quiet

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BOXES, Babrebacking, Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Dominance, Everything is consensual, Forceful Sex, M/M, No Safeword, Overstimulation, Peter isn't Spider-Man, Unsafe Sex, Wade is still Deadpool, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Wade's having a bad night when he runs into a cute boy on the street. Who the hell is this mysterious kid that can make the voices in his head go away and why on earth does he want Wade, of all people?





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I had sitting around for forever. I'm working on finishing all of my in-progress works, starting with the ones closest to completion. This guy only had a couple of pages left so here it is.
> 
> Heed the warnings, it gets a bit rough!
> 
> Also, it isn't mentioned, but Peter IS aware of who Deadpool is, he's aware of his healing and abilities AND his reputation, which is part of the allure for him. Peter is looking for a dangerous encounter, but please don't try this at home! Unsafe se is bad, kids :)

((If I had arms, I'd start a slow clap. That's how bad that was.))

[[I would support that.]]

((…))

[[…]]

Wade ignored the conversation in his mind, biting down on his jaw as he barreled down the empty sidewalk.

((He' not going to do it, is he?))

[[Nope.]]

((Wow, way to be a jerk Mr. “I'm the only one that actually has arms and like to ruin jokes.”))

[[Yeah, maybe we should call it a day. Tacos?]]

((If he can manage to order them without screwing **that** up too.))

[[Cut him some slack, it's been a rough.. Uhh.. Forever?]]

Wade clenched his fist as they argued, knowing that no amount of yelling was going to shut them up. He did his best to ignore them, but that had never really been successful before, so he doubted it would work this time.

((Excuses, excuses.)) The voice in his head mocked in a whining tone. ((“I was an experiment and I'm ugly, my life is sooo hard.” Get over it. That guy was two McDouble's away from a heart attack and we let him get away.))

[[He's not wrong..]]

Wade knew that they weren't wrong. There was no excuse for the man having escaped his fate. Even he wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but it had and he was pissed.

((Of course I'm not wrong, I'm the smart one here. Too bad I don't have a body to go with my brain. Life's not fair.))

The voice sighed and Wade threw his hood back, screwing his eyes shut as his hands ran over his face.

[[Pull it together, man.]]

((At least it's late so there's no one around to traumatize with our ugly mug.))

For the first time of the night, the voices were wrong- There was someone around. Someone that Wade slammed into with his entire weight, throwing the other person to the ground with his mass. There was a blur of movement and papers flying as Wade tripped over the other's foot, struggling for a moment to find a balance before settling for catching himself with his hands on the sidewalk.

With the panic of falling face-first into the ground out of the way, Wade took a moment to look at the boy on the ground underneath him. The kid was looking up at him with what he could only think to describe as 'doe eyes' and was saying something, but Wade didn't hear him. He didn't hear anything and he had to do a double take to register what was happening- It was quiet in his head for the first time in what seemed like forever.

There were times when the boxes gave him a break- They could go hours sometimes without speaking to him, but they were always **there**. Always lurking.. This was different. They weren't only silent, they were nowhere to be found inside his mind. He let his eyes slip closed as he took a deep breath, savoring the silence, knowing it wouldn't last long.

He was right, but not in the way he thought.

“A-are you okay?” The boy on the ground asked him, a little louder.

Wade opened his eyes to see those deep brown eyes looking up at him awkwardly, looking equal parts concerned and anxious. He pushed off of the ground, sitting back on his heels as he nodded. “Yeah.. Just peachy.” He looked around for a moment as the boy sat up, sliding his leg from underneath where Wade was straddling it.

“I'm sorry, that was totally my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going.. I was on the phone and-” The boy froze. “My phone.. Shit, where is it?” He started looking around on the ground, pushing papers out of the way to try to find the device.

Wade moved to stand when he heard a crunch under his heel and they both froze as he reached behind him. “..I think I found it.” He winced a little as he handed the shattered phone to the kid.

“No.. No, no, no..” He tried to turn it on, but it didn't respond. With a few more angrier attempts, he gave up with a huff. “This is the third phone I've broken this year, Mr. Stark is going to kill me..” He shoved the busted phone in his pocket and bent over, starting to pick up the papers that had scattered across the ground.

“Technically, **I** broke it?” Wade joined him, still listening for the unhelpful chatter of the boxes, surprised when he came up with nothing. He grabbed some of the papers that had spread out, stacking them in his hands.

“Doesn't matter.. I'm going to get fired.” His shoulders slumped as he finally collected the entire document from the ground.

“Again, my fault. I'll replace it if you want.” Wade handed him the stack in his hands to add to what he had gathered. He could be an asshole, in fact most of the time he was, but there was something nice about knowing he wasn't the only one having a shitty night. He felt a certain sort of camaraderie with the stranger.

The kid sighed. “I appreciate that, but I have to finish that phone call before four..”

Wade pulled his phone from a pocket on his side, handing it over. “Here.” He paused for a moment. “Just don't look through any of the photos.. Trust me.”

“It's an international call..” The boy mentioned and Wade nodded, letting him know it was fine before he finally reached out hesitantly, taking it from his hand slowly. “Thank you..” He dialed a really long phone number, taking a deep breath before he began talking. “I'm so sorry, Mr. Saito, I dropped my phone..” He brushed his hair back out of his face as if the man on the phone could see his disheveled appearance.

Wade stepped back, giving him a little bit of privacy. It was almost four in the morning, the city was quiet and so was his mind as he watched the boy's expression go from worried to smiling while he spoke. Now that he had a chance to look, the kid was.. Nice to look at.

His eyes looked back and forth for a sarcastic retort, but all he heard was the sound of birds beginning to wake. As curious as he was about the sudden radio silence, he didn't want to jinx the peace he'd found. He grinned a little and when the kid turned away from him, fidgeting as he spoke, Wade licked his lips. Very nice to look at indeed.

He was wearing a fitting pair of jeans with a simple, fitted gray sweater. It was loose enough to be casual but tight enough that Wade could tell the boy was in shape. He waited patiently, eyes curiously trailing over the boy as he paced the sidewalk for the next few minutes before hanging up the phone, handing it back to Wade.

“Thank you..” He trailed off as if unsure how to address him.

“Wade.” He held his gloved hand out to the kid. “Wade Wilson.”

"Peter.” He shook the hand firmly. “Peter Parker.”

“So, maybe not getting fired?” He smiled a little.

Peter's thankful smile fell a little. “No.. Probably still getting fired. This is my third phone this year.. Mr. Stark was really upset the last time.”

“Well, what Mr. Stark doesn't know can't get you fired. I told you I'd replace it for you.” He shrugged.

“I have a meeting with him at eight, there's no way I can get it replaced or even fixed before then.” Peter looked defeated as he spoke.

"If I were a lesser man, you'd be right.” Wade grinned at him. “Come on.”

“You can't seriously get this fixed at four in the morning..” Peter looked at him skeptically, but Wade could see the trace of hope behind his eyes.

“Your lack of faith disturbs me.” Wade turned his head as he started walking, seeing Peter's grin as he caught the reference. “So here's the plan, baby boy.. We're gonna drop your phone off with my buddy and go grab some tacos. Cool? Cool.”

“What if I don't like tacos?” Peter raised his eyebrows, but Wade could see that he was still smiling lightly.

Wade stopped in his tracks putting his hands to his heart like he'd been hurt by the question. “Please tell me you're kidding, because if you don't like tacos, this relationship is **not** going to work and I don't know if I can handle that kind of rejection right now..”

Peter smiled and started to step backward. “Well, in that case, I _love_ tacos.” He turned on his heels leaving Wade standing confused on the sidewalk.

Wade flirted. A lot. With basically everyone he wasn't trying to kill, and even then.. Honestly, it was about 50/50. He never expected anything to come of it, it was just his personality, but here he was. He'd thrown out some bait to Peter and the kid had not only taken it, but had given just as good as he'd gotten.

Wade jogged to catch up with him, laughing a little as he decided to test the waters a little further. “So, it's a date, then?”

Peter chuckled. “Are you paying?”

“Yep.” Wade popped his lips as he spoke.

“You gonna put out?” Peter glanced over at him from the side.

Wade laughed out loud. “If I'm paying, you're the one that's supposed to put out.” Peter just shrugged and smiled. “Well?” Wade turned the question on him.

“On the first date?” Peter made a mock shock face. “I would never..”

“So how many dates does it take to get you horizontal?” Wade wiggled his eyebrows.

Peter thought for a moment before leaning back to look at Wade's backside, giving an approving 'hm'. “Three.”

“I can work with that.” Wade opened the backdoor to the bar, holding it open for Peter. “Hey, Weasel!”

“Are you sure he's awake?” Peter was looking around the room uncomfortably.

“Yeah he never sleeps.” Wade held his hand out to get Peter's phone from him, leaving the boy in the main room to wait. He found the man in the back tinkering with a broken down gun. “Hey, I need to cash in that favor.”

“Which favor?” Wade have him a pointed look. “Ooh.. Right. What do you need?”

“I need this working in the next two hours.” He handed over the phone.

“Why the rush?” He questioned. Wade motioned to the door, cracking it open so that Weasel could see Peter sitting at the bar, sorting the messy pile of papers. “Really? You're trying to get into his pants?”

“Come on, I'd never fit in those pants.” Weasel rolled his eyes and Wade shut the door. “I broke the kid's phone and maybe, **maybe** , if I fix it..” Wade took a deep breath, well aware that his friend wasn't buying his bullshit excuse. “You know the voices? That I talk to sometimes?”

“What? No, I totally forgot about those.” Weasel deadpanned.

“They're gone.”

“The fuck?” He finally looked like he was listening. “How?”

“I don't know and I don't care. Right when I met this kid they just.. Shut up.”

“Fine, I'll rush it, but then we're even.”

Wade smiled and left him to work, joining Peter in the front of the bar. “Got it all sorted out?”

“Almost..” He had one larger stack that looked nice and neat while he sorted a smaller stack in his hands before combining them into one completed pile. “Done.”

“Good. It's taco time.”

At the 24 hour taco truck, Wade and Peter chatted while they ate sitting on the sidewalk. Wade assumed Peter was just messing with him earlier about not liking tacos because he devoured them between their conversation. Throughout the chatting, Wade became more convinced that for some reason, Peter was serious about flirting back at him.

Wade didn't figure he'd ever make it through three dates with the kid, but he was having fun and it was nice to have something to take his mind off the night's horrific failure of a job. Wade checked his watch and it had only been an hour, no way that Weasel was done already.

“Ooh, they sell churros too..” Peter eyed the sign a he stood, glancing down at Wade. “You want one?”

“I'd never miss a chance to get something long and sweet in my mouth, baby boy.” Wade winked at him and Peter laughed a little before ordering them two of the sweet treats, waiting patiently as they were cooked fresh.

“Here you go.” Peter hands one to Wade before taking a seat, leaning against the back of the building. While Wade took a huge bit, Peter smirked a little, sticking his tongue out to run up along the length of it, collecting the cinnamon and sugar from the outside, holding Wade's gaze the entire time.

“Oh, that's how you're gonna play it?” Wade raised an eyebrow- or would have if he _had_ eyebrows. “Shit, Petey, didn't know you were such a tease..”

“Excuse me?” Peter stared at him incredulously. “I'm no tease.” He ran his tongue over the end before taking it into his mouth, finally taking a bite.

Wade shifted his hips, with a groan. “You're gonna kill me, kid..”

Peter just grinned and shrugged as he ate, the two of them standing after they were finished, walking back in the direction of the bar. Weasel hadn't quite finished, so they sat there, talking for a few minutes when Wade rested his elbow on the bar, facing Peter.

“So, you gonna buy a girl a drink or what?” He batted his eyelashes and Peter just chuckled at him, standing up on the bar stool's footrest, looking over the bar. He stretched as he grabbed the closest bottle along with two shot glasses, bringing them back over to where they were sitting. Wade gasped with fake shock. “Are you going to pay for that?”

“Maybe.. What if I don't? You gonna arrest me, Officer Wilson?” Peter teased as he poured them two shots of bottom-of-the-barrel whiskey.

Wade licked his lips at the mental image of Peter handcuffed to his bed. “I'll let you slide with a warning this time.” He takes the shot, hissing a little at the taste.  
  
“Well, that's a shame..” Peter slams the shot back, licking his lips after he finished. It wasn't as good as the high-quality whiskey he'd gotten accustomed to being Tony Stark's assistant, but the burn was familiar and easy to handle. “I was looking forward to being frisked.”

Peter's face was calm and collected while Wade balked at him. This kid was something. Something that Wade's brain didn't have enough blood to come up with a word for. He was going to jerk off so hard to that fantasy later..

“Hey! Quit drinking my booze you mooches!” Weasel yelled at them as he walked into the room, holding out Peter's phone. “It's done, now get out of my bar.” He fussed grumpily as he handed it over in exchange for the bottle.

“Thank you!” Peter's eyes lit up as he looked down, swiping the screen, pleased to see that it lit up and unlocked like it was brand new.

“Yeah, yeah. Lock up on your way out.” Weasel took a swig from the bottle on his way through the door to the other room, leaving them alone. They hopped off their seats, heading for the back door, Peter stepping outside, waiting while Wade locked up as he was instructed.

Wade fiddle with the knob, tugging it to make sure it was locked before turning around, immediately accosted by Peter pressed against his boy, lips on his. After a short moment of shock, Wade wrapped his hands around Peter, spinning them until the boy was pinned to the wall, gasping as he pushed off the brick, his hips connecting with Wade's.

“Fuck, what happened to three dates?” Wade questioned while his tongue worked its way down Peter's neck.

“Dinner. Dessert. Drinks.” Peter explained as he arched into Wade's touch.

“Ah, the three 'D's..” Wade mused as he bites down on Peter's collar bone.

“There's a different 'D' that I'm interested in right now.” Wade snorted at that as Peter's hands reached down, grabbing him firmly through his pants. This kid must have been made for him with his wit, sarcasm and filthy, filthy mind. Not to mention the fact that he _still_ hadn't heard from white or yellow since they met..

“Where do you live?” Wade mumbled against his skin.

“Ugh, Queens..” Peter groaned because it was way too far away for what they needed. “You?”  
  
“Three blocks.” Wade smiled as Peter murmured a soft 'thank god' and pushed him back. “Race you there!” He took off, running down the alley and Wade caught on quickly, chasing him down.

“You don't even know where 'there' is!” He yelled out and Peter stopped at the sidewalk.

“Right. Lead the way.” Peter held his hands out for Wade to take charge and he did, leading Peter to the right, both looking over at the other every now and again.

Once they arrived, Wade barely had the door open before Peter was shoving him inside, kicking it closed behind them before running at him, jumping into his arms with enough force to almost knock him over. “Eager, much?” Wade teased as Peter wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

“What's the safeword?” Peter ignored him, dipping his head down to take Wade's ear between his teeth instead.

"Oh shit, are we gonna need a safeword?” Wade's hands dug into Peter's thighs, shaking with anticipation.

“Fuck, I hope so.” Peter ground against him, sucking in the skin of Wade's neck without worrying about being gentle. Wade turned them around, taking a few steps until Peter's body is up against the wall, using high thighs to hold him up.

“Yeah?” Wade licked his lips as he pulled back, Peter looking at him, pupils blown wide enough to make his dark brown eyes look black. He almost expected Peter to fold as he wrapped a hand around his delicate throat, applying just enough pressure for his gloves to creak as his fingers flexed. Instead, the boy's mouth fell open as his eyes close as Peter's hands let go of him, reaching up to wrap around Wade's thick wrist and again, contrary to his expectations, Peter didn't pull him away- He tugged Wade's hands forward, tilting his head back as the man tightened his grasp.

“Yeah..” Peter barely whispered and Wade could feel the tremor that ran through him as legs tightened around his waist.

“Two taps.” He brought his other hand up, layering it over top of the other and Peter quickly grabbed onto it as he locked his fingers together, curious about how far Peter would let him go. Peter nodded as much as he could as he knitted his brows, cheeks beginning to flush as Wade rolled his hips, harder than he'd been in a long time. He didn't exactly have people lining up to get naked with him and when he did, they certainly didn't trust him enough to do this.

Peter's body writhed against him as he held on, gripping Wade's wrists tightly as he gasped, but he didn't tap out. God, Peter was so perfect, so trusting.. Maybe a little too trusting, Wade thought as Peter's hold on his arms began to loosen, but still he didn't tap. When Peter's legs fell from his waist, Wade guided the both of them down to the ground, separating his hands.

“Shit..” He held Peter's head in one hand, tapping his cheek with the other, his worry abated only slightly when his eyes began to blink open. “Fuck, why didn't you tap? You scared the shit out of me..”  
  
Peter smiled weakly, shaking his head side to side. “Sorry.. Didn't mean to scare you, I just..” He licked his lips as he took a deep breath. “I like it- Going all the way, I mean.. Most people won't let me. Too dangerous.” He shrugged.

“What good is a safeword if you're not gonna use it?” He stared down at Peter, a little worried but mostly incredibly turned on.

“Oh, that was for you..” Peter smirked and Wade grabbed him by the hair roughly.

“You're a little shit, you know that?” Wade asked to his face before lifting him off the ground, Peter making a noise that Wade wasn't sure was a groan of pain or a moan of pleasure. He had a feeling with Peter maybe it was both and the thought sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. He was going to have fun with this..

“You should punish me.” Peter chuckled as he stumbled over his feet to keep up, apparently enjoying pushing Wade's buttons and the tug of his hair.

Wade swung him around, bring his other hand up to his face, thick fingers covering his mouth. “If you're not gonna use the safeword, maybe I should just gag you.”

Peter couldn't speak, but he nodded as enthusiastically as he could within Wade's grip.

“No..” Wade threw him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. “No, I wanna hear you scream..” He reached for Peter's sweater, grabbing it by the collar and he was about to yank it off the boy when Peter's hand came up to grab him.

“Wait!” Wade let go of him instantly, sitting back. “This is cashmere and I have to work in two hours..” Peter worked himself out from under the man, standing at the end of the bed as he tugged his sweater off, folding it gently, setting it on top of Wade's dresser before removing his pants, doing the same. He walked back over to the edge of the bed in nothing but his briefs, on display for Wade's eyes.

“Are you finally ready, princess?” Wade teased as he laid back on his elbows, taking in the sight of Peter's smooth, pale skin.

Peter nodded as he knelt down on the bed, legs on either side of Wade's hips as he reached down to unbuckle his jeans, opening them just far enough to get his hand inside and wrapped around Wade's thick cock.

Wade pulled his shirt over his head before grabbing Peter by the arms, twisting their position so that Peter was lying on his back, Wade between his legs as he tugged his gloves off and shimmied out of his pants, dick still hanging out of his boxers. He moved up, smothering Peter with a searing kiss, teeth mashing together as he grabbed the back of his head, pulling him impossibly closer.

Peter moaned into Wade's mouth, not shying away from the rough kiss as the man's hands wrapped around his arms, pinning him to the bed. Wade's hips crushed down into his and he jutted up to meet his thrusts, so incredibly hard even though they'd just started.

Wade moved his head back and Peter craned his neck to stay connected, making the older man smile as he shook his head. “Nuh-uh. You stay right there.” He reached down, tugging Peter's underwear off, nails scraping the boy's sides as he does, tossing them over onto the pile he'd made with his other clothes. He worked his way down Peter's body, lips and teeth wetting and scratching him all the way down until he pushed Peter's knees up, tongue poking out to swipe across his tight, pink hole.

Peter covered his mouth with his forearm, eyes closing as he felt Wade licking him with short, pointed flicks. He stifled his moans, knowing just how loud he can get as the man tasted and teased him.

“Didn't I say I wanted to hear you screaming?” Wade reached up to grab Peter's wrists, yanking them downward before continuing to lick hot stripes across him before dipping into the tight muscle.

“Fuc- Wade!” Peter ached his back, shoulders straining as he dragged his cheek across the sheets, spreading his legs wider, opening himself to the man between them.

If Wade's hands were free, he would have been fingering Peter by now, spreading his cheeks open to go deeper, but he doesn't- All he has is his tongue, so he pressed forward, as far into Peter as he can manage, feeling his fists clenching beneath his hands as he moans against the mattress. The boy's legs are trembling, toes curling into the sheets as Wade works him over, taking more than enough time just because it's so fun to watch him squirm.

“Wade, please- Ugh- _Just fuck me already_.” Peter whined as he shifted, trying to get more feeling than Wade was giving him, desperately wanting to feel the thick cock he'd had in his hands only minutes ago, inside him.

“Patience is a virtue, Petey.” Wade sing-songs at him, hot breath dancing across his wet skin as he pulled back to speak.

“Yeah? Well, I'm not feeling particularly virtuou-” Peter's words are cut off as Wade batted at his knees to the side, flipping him over on his front, pressing his face into the mattress with a firm grip on the back of head head. He struggled for a moment to turn his head to the side so he could breathe, Wade's pressure on his head and back not making it easy, but when he finally could, his breath turned into a gasp as he felt Wade's length rubbing along his ass.

“I don't do condoms.” The hand on Peter's head moved down, digging into the meat of his backside, spreading him open so that Wade's dick could rake across his wet hole. “That a problem?” The man nudged one of his knee forward, opening Peter's legs even more.

Peter shook his head, mouth falling open against the soft cotton blanket underneath him as his fists tangled into them. The hand on his back moved down just a few inches to his tailbone, holding Peter in place as he used his other hand to guide himself into position, pushing against him.

After a couple of tentative shoves, Wade pulled back and Peter felt a dribble of wetness across his skin before the man's thumb slipped inside him, catching him a little off guard. He worked the spit-slicked digit in and out of him a few times before Peter could feel the thick tip back in its place, sliding into him with much less resistance than before.

Peter hissed at the sting of it, turning his head so that the blanket muffled his discomfort. He bites into the blanket as Wade kept pushing forward, burning inside him and he tried to wiggle his hips to get a moment of relief, but broad hands were putting all of the man's massive weight on his lower back and he couldn't move as tears prick at the edges of his eyes.

“Mmm, you're so tight..” Wade groans above him as Peter draws in a long breath. “Does it hurt, baby boy?” Peter sighed, words caught in his throat as Wade began to pull back finally. The relief doesn't last long as he snaps his hips forward, re-entering him in a single, rough movement. “Answer me.”  
  
“Aah- Yes! Fuck, yes, it hurts..” He clenched his eyes closed as he tried to relax around the pain.

“You love it, though, don't you?” He pulls out slowly once again, picking up the pace as he barrels forward, burying himself as deep as possible, hips crushing Peter's into the mattress. “You're gonna feel my cock in you for _days_ , baby, and I _know_ you love it.”

Peter whimpered into the bed, his left hand reaching back to push at Wade's thigh, needing him to back up just a little, to not be _so_ deep in him, but the angle was no good. Wade grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and his eyes shot open.

“Oh no you don't, sweetheart. If you wanted to stop, you should have given me a safeword when you had the chance instead of acting like a little brat that thinks he's too good to play by the rules.” Wade leaned in and Peter's entire body shook under him. “You're mine now. I'll do what I want to you and you'll like it. Understood?” He kissed the back of Peter's neck and the boy nodded slowly.

Peter's body was covered in a thick layer of perspiration as Wade began to move earnestly inside of him, pulling almost all the way out before shoving back in, the feeling and the pressure overwhelming him. He curled his toes into the sheets, trying to find some kind of leverage to meet Wade's thrusts, to give his body some kind of way of adapting to the brutal pacing, but he's stuck. Wade had him pinned and there's nothing he could do but take it how it's given to him, his own groans and grunts only drowned out by the sound of skin against skin.

Peter's head was spinning and he wasn't sure when his cries of pain turned into screams of pleasure or when the jolts of electricity stabbing through him began to feel good, but he could feel the wetness as his cock began to leak where it was trapped beneath him. “Oh, fuck!” He turns his head, yelling loudly and instantly there's a banging on the wall next to them followed by indistinct complaints.

“Tsk tsk, baby boy, you woke up the neighbors..” Wade leaned in and the hand holding his hip down came up around Peter's face, digging into his cheek as it covered his mouth. “Guess I'll have to muzzle you after all.”

Peter let out what could only be described as a squeal behind Wade's hand and his head jerked back as Wade continued to use him. He squeezed his eyes closed, arching his back now that his hips were freed and Wade groaned against his hair.

Wade let go of the arm twisted behind his back and grabbed his shoulder, lifting him up and against his chest as he sat back on his heels, the hand over his mouth moving down to his neck, gripping him tightly.

“You wanna come, Petey?” Wade asked as he reached down between the boy's legs to grab his bouncing dick, giving it a firm squeeze. “You want me to get you off, baby?”

"Please, Wade..” Peter rolled his hips, bouncing between fucking back onto Wade's cock and forward into his hand, his head resting on Wade's shoulder as he struggled to keep himself upright. “Please, I need it- I need it, Wade..”  
  
Without a warning, he threw Peter down onto the bed, flipping him onto his back before thrusting back into him, not even having to aim with how wide open Peter's hole was from being so thoroughly used. His hand went back to Peter's wet cock, stroking and twisting him quickly enough that Peter's hips were stuttering to keep up.

All he could do was bite his lip, drawing in shallow breaths through his nose as he came across his stomach, the warm wetness covering Wade's hand and himself, the schlicking noise grew louder and louder as Wade kept working him through it.

Wade was still thrusting into him as he jerked Peter off and it didn't take long for Peter's choppy breathing to turn into whines, his skin becoming more and more sensitive and Wade _still_ hadn't stopped stroking him. He twisted his hips, reaching down to pull Wade's hands away, but his wrists were grabbed again, held to the side with one large hand.

“Wade, it's-” He tried to bring his knees together, but Wade's grip tightened around his tender tip and he almost sobbed. “It's too much..”

“Almost there, baby boy..” Wade's thumb ran across the wet slit of Peter's cock and the way he jerked back away from the touch. He did it again and the way he could tell that Peter was trying with all his strength to get his arms free, wriggling his hips to get away from the touch, too sensitive to continue was what did it for him. Wade slowed down for the first time since they started, taking his time as he filled Peter up, spurred on by the mix of crying and moaning that was coming from the boy's lips.

He slid out and let go of his hands as he dropped down beside Peter on the bed, catching his breath. He glanced over at the boy, who had brought a hand up to his face, wiping his sweat-drenched hair out of the way of his eyes.

“Fucking hell..” Peter breathed out, his chest still rising and falling quickly, cheeks and neck burning red.

“You good?” Wade breathed out, finally having a chance to relax.

“Yeah..” Peter cracked a smile that turned into a weak laugh. “I'm good.”

“You're sure I didn't go too far?” Wade sat up on his elbow facing the boy, genuinely a little concerned.

“Maybe.” Peter moved his arm and looked over at him with a lazy grin. “But most people don't go far enough so.. I'm glad you did.”

“Maybe next time we should _actually_ have a safeword?” Wade offered.

“Next time, huh?” Peter teased. “Next time will have to wait, I have to be at work in..” Peter looked around the room for a moment before spotting the clock on the wall by the door. “Ugh, less than an hour. Mind if I use your shower?”  
  
“Not at all.” Peter tried to stand, but Wade grabbed him as he sat up quicker. “But I have something for you first.” Peter watched him curiously from the bed as he moved over to the dresser, digging around, eventually pulling out a small, silk bag.

“Open those legs for me, baby.” Peter shivered, but did as he was told, watching as Wade pulled out a thick plug. He ran his tongue along Peter's hole, licking up the little bit of come that had dripped out before pushing the plug in, sealing the rest of it inside of him. He smacked Peter on the ass as he moved to the edge of the bed, out of the way. “What time are you off work tonight?”

Peter winced as he stood up, the plug brushing against his tender insides as he moved. “Six.”

“Come by when you're done. If you're a good boy maybe I'll fill you up again?” Wade grinned wickedly as he reached out, pulling Peter between his knees, arms wrapping around his thin waist.

“And what if I'm a bad boy?” Peter held Wade's head in his hands, dropping his head down to kiss him slow and deep.

“Mm, you'll just have to wait and see..” Wade reached a hand lower, pushing the base of the plug up into Peter just enough to make him yelp.

He kissed Peter a little while longer before he had to let the boy go shower and get ready for work. It was only a couple of minutes after the door shut that he began to hear the familiar chatter in the back of his mind.

Wade just smiled as he laid back on the bed. Sure, the boxes were back, but Peter was coming back too and he could swear that maybe, just maybe, they were a little quieter than before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) This was intended as a one-shot, but as always, there's definitely room to expand it later if the urge strikes me.


End file.
